


Big Boss is in Love

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 태양의 후예 | Descendants of the Sun (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation was critical!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boss is in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was really random. Yeap.

He should have recognized the signs; the start of the chronic _illness_.  
  
It began with that initial visit to the hospital, where they first met the pretty doctor. He should have noted the tell-tale signs; the captain did end up quite distracted at that time, but back then he was more concerned about his phone... and the possibility that he might lose the few pictures he had of his memories of spending time together with Myeongju.  
  
But really... he should have prepared himself since then. Despite whatever else that happened in between.  
  
xxx  
  
_"I was dumped."_  
  
Big boss had been depressed back then. It really did seemed like it got him good this time. And a part of him did feel obligated to do something about it. Because he did started that ruse with Myeongju; and for a moment had experience a brief jolt of happiness. In which originally, the rights was intended for the captain. To be matched up with Myeongju.  
  
So he suggested the blind date. Big Boss seemed a bit cheered up about it... but there's still something off. He'd really underestimated the effects of Kang Moyeon on the captain.  
  
xxx  
  
He had some personal observations, throughout the almost eight month duration of their dispatch mission. And as much as the lack of activity and the few interactions with the local women did spark some kind of response from the man, Big Boss never seemed to really take any interest to pursue anyone.  
  
Maybe he should do something about it...  
  
xxx  
  
_"Why do I always get dumped whenever I'm on leave?"_  
  
And he thought Big Boss could have fared better than him, considering the man was in better condition than him. And he did tried to give the captain some help. Directly and indirectly. The captain did act uncharacteristically awkward when it comes to the doctor. But who's he to say anything about this? He didn't even had a firm grasp of what to do about his own love-life.  
  
xxx  
  
_"A great guy has kissed me..."_  
  
That still bothered him. With all the man's luck the captain was still better off than him. Ironic. Since compared to the Big Boss, Wolf had been involved in a love affair much longer yet the boss had progressed much faster than him. He couldn't help envying that.  
  
"Hey, did you noticed the captain this morning? Never thought I could see him so dreamy like that!"  
  
"Can you cut it out already? As if I need to be reminded about the bet I've lost."  
  
"Well, goes to show you shouldn't underestimate my power of observation..."  
  
Seo Daeyoung turned towards the direction of his _kids_ as he headed towards the office building. So even the other team members of Alpha Team took notice of this. But suppose that could be expected. And then he witnessed the scene himself. One would be so blind to not noticed it at all, seeing how Big Boss was openly flirting with Dr Kang. Guess that confession broadcast last night lifted his spirit _too_ much.  
  
Should he be glad that the captain never did try to pursue Myeongju before? How could he win over that man's charm?  
  
xxx

"Were you trying to shoot her head?"  
  
"It's a shot of love... My target's too pretty..."

He should have expected this, knowing the man for many years now. Knowing his playful personality and childlike mischievousness. He should've _really_ expected this.  
  
He just never really thought he would see it. The captain, trying to spy on his love interest using the sniper rifle. It was _really_ getting serious now. The symptom was getting even more chronic. Big Boss was starting to lose his mind!  
  
It was an odd sight, should he get the boss to a doctor? _Oh wait.._..  
  
Should he sound the Red Alert?  
  
Big Boss had hopelessly fallen deeply in love!


End file.
